1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to security devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a lockable storage container for holding an item of merchandise for sale. Specifically, the invention relates to a storage container which has a magnetic locking mechanism that secures the item of merchandise within the container; and which has an internal alarm system that will trigger a remote alarm if the container is brought into the vicinity of a security gate without first being disarmed.
2. Background Information
Various retail establishments use numerous types of theft deterrent devices and systems to discourage shoplifting. One common theft deterrent system uses electronic article surveillance tags (EAS tags) attached to the items of merchandise. These EAS tags are configured to activate an alarm at a security gate that is positioned usually at the exit of the establishment if the merchandise containing the EAS tag passes through the secured gate before being removed to be deactivated at a checkout station.
Security storage containers are also known in the art. They are intended to securely lock merchandise in order to frustrate shoplifters. Known devices include six-sided boxes that receive items of merchandise, frames that surround portions of merchandise, and straps that pass through or around portions of merchandise. These devices are especially effective against impulse shoplifters. Although also somewhat effective against professional shoplifters, the professional shoplifter will eventually obtain a sample of the security storage container and determine a quick method for defeating the container. For instance, the shoplifter may develop a pick that opens the lock of the device. The shoplifter may also use a tool that breaks a portion of the device, rendering its security function useless. Once a shoplifter breaks a security device, the item of merchandise protected by the device may be separated from the device wherein the item of merchandise is no longer protected by the EAS tag. Therefore, there is need in the art for a secured container which substantially limits the possibility of defeating the internal security mechanism.
Security devices may securely lock higher end or “upscale” merchandise, including expensive perfumes and watches. The aesthetic qualities of the security devise often detract from the merchandise inside. The security devises common in the prior art are “clunky” or have notches, holes, or other generally unpleasing aesthetic qualities. The keyholes, latches, or locks are often located at the front of the container and detract from the merchandise.
Upscale retail establishments tend to forego the security and peace of mind of containing high end merchandise in typical security devises because it detracts from the prestige of the merchandise and store in general. Therefore, there is need in the art for a secured container which is aesthetically pleasing with minimal protrusions or other undesirable features readily visible to a customer.